In the FA (Factory Automation) field and the like, there are practically used image processing devices for performing optical test and recognition to products and intermediate products. Among such image processing devices, there are also devices that can provide multifarious processing according to usages.
On other hand, in actually executing the image processing to a plurality of kinds of products by using such an image processing device, a certain level of specialized knowledge is necessary for selecting processing to be executed and for adjusting parameters necessary for each processing. Further, in the case of employing a method of setting each content of the image processing to be executed for each kind of product, tremendous man-hour becomes necessary for a maintenance work when there is certain improvement or change.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-043928 discloses an image processing device that can cope with a plurality of product types and that also makes it possible to perform maintenance by small man-hour without requiring an editing work of a plurality of flowcharts even when there arises a necessity for correcting a processing order of image processing units and parameters corresponding to the image processing units, for example.